You Broke Me Down
by MeddiEvil
Summary: Lena receives a painful reminder of her past.
1. Chapter 1

Something I found from last year (academic year) that I found when cleaning out my Drive. Also need to put a warning about possible trigger warning and mentions of past domestic abuse and past rape.

#SUPERCORP#

Lena stood at her desk, staring at the contents of the open package, her heart was pounding, her breaths coming out in short uneven gasps as tears were slowly slipping down her cheeks taking her mascara and eyeliner with them. She wrapped her arms around herself in an irrational attempt to protect herself, unable to tear her gaze of, off the plush teddy that was staring up at her with glass beaded eye's. The toy was balding around the nose and on the belly making it obvious that at one stage it had been well loved.

Her thoughts were stumbling over each other inside her head and an icy chill had settled in the pit of her stomach with dread creeping in around the corners. Laughter bubbled up inside her erupting as a humorless chuckle – why was she surprised? Of course, this would happen now, just after she had got her life on track. It was only a matter of time before the other shoe dropped and her it was in all its glory slamming into her like a steamroller.

Her whole body tensed as her phone rang out startlingly loud in the quiet of her office, slowly she reached out with her shaking right hand terrified of who it would be on the other end of the line.

"This is a call from Metropolis Correction do you accept the call?" Lena felt herself physically sag in relief at the board monotone.

"Y… Yes." she gasped out between the sobs that had started to rack her body. There was the brief sound of pips before the line connected.

"I've been wasting my single half hour call a week on you for years." Lex's tone was dry and emotionless. "So tell me, dear sister, what made you answer this time?" she could practically hear the sneer in his voice.

"He's back," she mumbled.

Lena could hear Lex take in a sharp breath before slowly letting it whistle out through his teeth. "Are you sure?"

A sarcastic laugh escaped her "Yes, Lex." Disdain was dripping from every word. "I'm Sure."

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" even the dead would be able to hear the mix of concern and panic laced around his words.

She shook her head as the tremors that were running through her body intensified taking in a deep breath "Nothing. He didn't try to hurt me, he sent a warning"

"I'll get on it immediately." there was something in his tone that left no room for argument.

"But, Lex..." she trailed off at a loss for words.

"I don't care." he ground out through clenched teeth. "Someone is threatening my baby sister and I'll be damned if I don't do anything about it."

The line went dead and with a sniff, Lena replaced the phone to its cradle. She took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm her breathing down.

The intercom crackled into life and the gruff voice of Jeff from the security desk "Miss Luthor I just allowed Miss Danvers up to your floor."

Grabbing the box off her desk she hurried to hide it in a cabinet before darting into the toilette that was just off the side of the office. Lena splashed cold water from the tap onto her face using the corner of the hand towel to wipe the trails of mascara and liner that had migrated down her face with the tears.

'Pull yourself together girl. You are a Luthor. Luthor's do not cry.' admonished a voice in the back of her mind that sounded suspiciously like Lillian Luthor. Looking at the red-rimmed and bloodshot eyes staring back at her from her reflection in the mirror, sighing she decided that there was nothing else that she could do to improve her appearance. Lena straightened her posture and squaring her shoulders taking confident strides exiting the toilette.

Kara was stood in the middle of the office looking at her phone with a white paper bag emblazoned with the Noonans logo. There was a slight crease in between her eyebrows that indicated that she was concentrating on whatever she was looking at on her phone and her hair was pulled up in her signature ponytail.

"So what brings you to L-Corp today." after a slight pause Lena added "Not that I'm complaining, especially if that's for me." she gestured to the Noonan's bag.

Looking up the crease between Karas brows deepened as taking in the dishevelled appearance of Lena who normally looked put together. Holding the bag out Kara nodded "The soup and sandwich combo. Snapper wants me to get a quote from you an article about Lillian's involvement in Cadmus." giving Lena a quick look up and down focusing on her red-rimmed eyes and creased skirt Kara added, "Is there something wrong?"

Taking the proffered bag Lena smiled weakly at Kara in an attempt to reassure the other woman but it was clear from the look on Kara's face that she had not been successful. Sniffing she shook her head from side to side "I'm fine."

Kara raised her eyebrows with a look of doubt on her face "Really." Kara murmured. "You don't look fine?"

Lena sighed, her posture sagging as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders as another small smile flashed across her face. "Kara I'm fine. Really I am. It's just I received a reminder of something that I thought I'd already put in the past." She slipped the trademark Luthor mask in place.

"Is it about Lex? Has he threatened you again? Has he attempted to hurt you?" Kara face and tone held nothing but concern causing Lena to groan internally at the realization that Kara wouldn't let things drop.

"No.," she said accompanying it with a reassuring smile.

Kara's cocked her head to the side the small crease between her brows returning "So… Uh… Is it Lillian then?"

"You may find this surprising but not all my problems are related to my family." she instantly regretted the harsh tone that she had used when she saw the look of hurt flash across Kara's face. Taking a deep breath "Sorry, for snapping. This has nothing to do with my family and I am perfectly alright, you having nothing to worry about." she flashed the blonde a reassuring smile. She did not miss the sceptical look that flashed across Kara's face.

Lena took hold of the Noonans bag that Kara had been holding out to her a headed over to the couch that was in her office. The two women made idle chit-chat as they ate their lunches and sipped on coffee and before too long Kara had to head back over to Catco.

After Kara had left Lena called Jess into her office.

"What can I do for you, Miss Luthor?"

"Looks like I'll be tied up here until late tonight so I'll sleep on the sofa bed in here. Could you please go to my place and grab me a change of clothes and some toiletries. Once you've done that you can take the rest of the day off.".

Jess nodded "Of course Miss Luthor."

Lena was unable to concentrate on her work for the rest of the day getting very little sleep over the night as she tossed and turned on the sofa bed.

#SUPERCORP#

At first, he was kind, he was the perfect gentleman. Her mother liked him- no surprise there - he was the perfect match on paper. He came from a wealthy family - the Frobisher-Smythes - that were long-term acquaintances the Luthors and investors in L-Corp - at the time Luthor Corp - with seats on the board. In return, the Luthors had backed his father's political campaign - the well respected Luthor family backing the honourable Frobisher-Smythes

He was a couple of years older than Lena and the two had been quite close when they were young but had drifted apart as they got older. They would spend hours playing in the acres behind each of their houses and running through the empty corridors of the mansions that they grew up in. They were both stubborn with a competitive streak in them. They constantly challenged each other wanting to outdo the other at everything from academics to sport to video games and everything in between. They made each other better. They forced the other to achieve more than anyone would have thought possible. But then he got older and didn't want to be saddled with the younger girl whose parents were friends with his. Gradually over time - so that she barely noticed that it was happening - he stopped coming over and stopped inviting her to his. Then when they had drifted far enough apart that there was an ocean between them her mother put a literal ocean between them when she sent Lena to school in Switzerland.

Whilst she was at school they spoke occasionally. They would exchange the odd text and call the other every so often. Of course, there were still the Balls and the Gala's and the Formal dinners over the holidays and the long summer months. Although he spent time with his mates that were there whilst she spent her time mingling with the petty girls that were her age who were gossiping about boys and exchanging fashion and beauty tips.

It was at her fathers funeral that they saw each other for the first time in almost a decade. There was a spark there that hadn't been there before. He had bulked up growing into his gangly limbs as well as his slightly too large ears and nose. She had to admit that he was a heartthrob. There was still that mischievous glint in his eye that had gotten the unruly pair into trouble as they were growing up. Lex had never liked him; told her time and time again that he was a bad influence on her.

But there was something else in his eyes - a look of weariness and pain and despair - he had been through a lot. Of course, she had heard all about his family's scandal that ruined their last name - looking back on it how ironic that is. How his father had been sleeping with an intern and when he knocked her up he had her killed. How could she not know, it was broadcast by every national news outlet and splashed across all the papers, magazines, blogs and gossip sights. It even made its way back to Lena who was finishing her last year of school in Switzerland.

The two re-connected over several bad decisions that revolving around copious amounts of Champagne, Whiskey, and Vodka despite them both being underaged and a shared experience of pain. Thinking back that is where her love for hard liquor had formed. It was a hazy few weeks over Christmas and New Year that went past in a blur of sex and alcohol.

It was then that Lex started to unravel. That was when the first warning signs raised their ugly head. She didn't notice, she was to wrapped up in her whirlwind of a romance - if you could even call it that. The only attention she paid to Lex was telling him to get off her back and sending him icy glares in response to the disapproving glances he sent her way. If she had paid more attention maybe she would have seen the signs before it was too late. Maybe things could have been different. Maybe all those people would still be alive. Maybe her family name and Legacy would not be in ruins. All if she had just been sober for five minutes.

#SUPERCORP#

An incessant ringing pulled Kara out of the deep sleep that she was in, rolling over in her large comfortable bed she reached out for her mobile that was plugged in to charge on her bedside table. Squinting at the sudden brightness it took her eyes a moment to focus on the screen that was flashing Alex's face on the screen.

"Whaa…" she slurred bringing the phone up to her ear.

Alex let out an audible sigh of relief on the other side of the line. "Thank God. I was beginning to think something bad had happened to you when you didn't answer the first two times I called." Alex heaved a heavy sigh. "Lex Luthor escaped prison last night."

Kara sat bolt upright in bed an uncomfortable feeling settling in her stomach. Lena's red-rimmed eyes from yesterday flashed in her mind. Could Lex's escape be connected to Lena crying the day before? Had really tried to threaten her? Had Lena known that he was going to escape? Kara recoiled at the last thought that flitted through her mind. There was no way that Lena could have known and even if she did she would have reported it. Lena had been working too long and too hard to restore her family name and the reputation of her company to through it all away for her brother.

"...intentions may be."

"Sorry Al, what was that you were saying?"

Alex let out an exasperated sigh "So as I've already said we need you to come into the DEO for a briefing to make sure you and all the other agents are aware of what we have gathered on Lex so far and what his intentions may be."

"Uh… Ok. I'll head straight over." Kara hung up the phone before Alex had a chance to respond. She rubbed the heel of her hands into her eyes to try and get rid of the last remnants of sleep from her eyes. There was a nagging feeling in her gut telling her that there was something wrong and it had something to do with Lena.

Looking at the time on her phone she was unsurprised to find that it had already two in the afternoon. It had been a late night with the apprehension of an alien nasty lasting well into the early hours of the morning and by the time that she had finally got home, it was nearly seven in the morning. She had fallen straight into bed still in her super suit. She clambered out of her bed heading straight out the window to the DEO. She hoped that it would not take long as she desperately wanted to check in on Lena and make sure that everything was alright.

She landed on the Balcony at the DEO were Alex was stood to usher her inside to the conference room. J'onn, Winn, James, and Maggie were already gathered around the large Oval table in the centre of the room. "'Bout time you showed up Little Danvers," commented Maggie who stood up to quickly hug the Kryptonian. "I'm pretty sure Alex was ready to pop her top when you didn't pick up straight away."

Maggie's comments elicited a strained chuckle from all the members present in the room. J'onn cleared his throat and addressed everyone in the room. "As everyone one here knows Lex Luthor escaped prison just under 24 hrs ago."

"How?" questioned James.

"He got dressed in Civilian clothes and used a fake id to walk out the front gates with the visitors that were leaving at 16:00 hours," answered J'onn.

"But surely the guards would have recognized him regardless of the fact the fact that he was using a fake id. After Metropolis his face was plastered on every paper and run on a loop on every station for months, everyone in the US would recognize him."

"That's what we thought Mr Schott. Luthor, however, has grown a beard whilst he has been incarcerated making him virtually unrecognizable to most people." As J'onn spoke and image of Lex leaving the prison flashed up on the screen causing a wave of murmurs to travel through the room. "He proceeded to go to a private airstrip and boarded a plane that was registered to L-Corp left over from when Lex had the company in Metropolis. The flight plan that was filed was from Metropolis to Hawaii however due to mechanical problems the plane had landed early in National City." J'onn took a deep breath before continuing "We have no reason to believe that he is targeting Supergirl, but I want everyone to remain on high alert, and you Supergirl, I want you to remain at the DEO. If for any reason you must leave I want you to be accompanied by Agent Danvers and Det. Sawyer." Both Alex and Maggie nodded in agreement to what J'onn had said.

"And what about Lena?" questioned Kara "Lena could be his target. It's not like he hasn't tried to kill her before. Maybe he's come to finish the job off himself."

J'onn cocked his head to the side "You make a good point, although I think it rather unlikely. Although I will place a protection detail on Miss Luthor just in case Lex tries to make a move against her."

James sat up straighter in his seat "Could Lena have known already? Has Lex tried to contact her recently?"

Kara glared at him "James…" However, she was cut off by Winn.

"Lex uses his weekly phone privileges to call Lena every week. She always rejects the call. Yesterday however she accepted. After the call, Lex intimidated a kid who was in on petty larceny into handing over his phone privileges."

Lena's red-rimmed eyes from the previous day flashed into her mind with the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach intensified. "Uh, what time… what time did he call?"

"Why? Do you know something?" asked Alex.

"When we had lunch yesterday she was upset about something but she wouldn't tell me what."

"Do you think that it could be connected."

Kara simply shrugged turning her attention to Winn who looked up from his computer. "The phone call was at noon."

Kara lowered her eye's to the ground murmuring "I've got to talk with Lena." Turning on her heel she used her super speed to get out of the building before the others to could stop her.

Shooting up in the air feeling the rush of the wind she desperately hoped that Lena wasn't involved in Lex's escape. She would not accept it. It was just not Lena. There had to be another explanation, there just had to be.

Kara breath catches in her throat as an icy hand seizes heart when she lands on the building opposite L-Corp. Through the glass she can see a now clean-shaven Lex stood a few feet in front of Lena, his arms are crossed over his chest as he glares at an open box on Lena's desk. Diverting her attention back to Lena she notices that Lena is still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Lena's charcoal grey skirt and teal blouse are heavily creased with the jacket discarded in the middle of the room. Kara is startled by how young and innocent Lena appears without her makeup and the tears that were slowly but steadily making their way down her cheeks.

Lex goes to drag his hands through the beard that is not there and instead he let them drop down to his sides in loose fists. It was then that Lena closed the distance between them burying her head in the crook of his neck and wrapping her arms around his waist. After a moment's hesitation, Lex wrapped his arms around her in return as rested his chin on her head.

The pair stood like that for a couple of minutes before Lex holds her out at arm's length. "Did they not call you?" Kara concentrated her super-hearing to listen to what Lex was saying. "If they were releasing him they should have notified you."

Lena tensed at Lex's words. "They did call to notify me about his release." Lex's mouth dropped open as he did a pretty good interpretation of a goldfish for a few seconds.

"And you just said OK leaving it at that?" asked Lex with an incredulous look on his face. "You could have appealed the case. Why didn't you appeal the case?"

Kara watched as Lena shifted her weight from foot to foot and pinched the bridge of her nose. "They assured me that the restraining order was still in place and that if he tried to contact me he would be violating the terms of parole. Besides it was all in the past and I didn't want to dredge it all up an relive it again. Not to mention it would be publicised meaning that the L-Corp shares would be affected and it would eradicate everything that I have done to try and restore the Luthor name."

"It wasn't publicised last time so why would the appeal be publicised?"

Lena snorted "It was published the first time it's just that it was overshadowed by the fact that you had just committed genocide."

Kara's attention was drawn down to the street below when she noticed several black vans pull up outside L-Corp. A couple of seconds later Alex and Maggie climbed out of one of the vans and headed into the building.

#SUPERCORP#

After the Holidays were over he transferred from Stanford to Harvard so they could be closer. Only a 20-minute walk between them instead of a whole country. They had to use their money and last names but just before the end of the holidays it went through.

They spent all of their free time together, she quickly dropped the friends that she had made during the first semester and he didn't bother to make any. Due to the late transfer, there were no places in the student accommodation so he just stayed in the studio apartment her father had bought at the start of the year.

The two of them didn't mind, they spent their time drinking and having sex in the large bed. She still attended all of her classes and went to the library to do independent work because no matter how caught up with him she was she was not going to let it affect her education. On the other hand, he didn't even try, he only went to lectures if she was also in class and the only time he set foot in the library was to accompany her and even then he didn't do any work.

At the end of that first year, he got kicked out of the university. His parents went ballistic, a Frobisher-Smythe getting kicked out of an Ivy League university at the end of his Freshman year, the shame. They cut him off completely. It only lasted a week before they let him back into the family with the promise that he will join the family company.

They don't see each other for the entire four months of summer. His parents are trying to keep them apart as they blame her for him getting kicked out. He's working in the New York office and she's travelling around the world with her family. at the end of summer, he manages to convince his father to let him work out of the Boston office.

When she arrives back in Cambridge for sophomore year they pick up right where they left off. Although it's not quite the same. Now he's stuck at the office nine til five Monday to Friday fifteen minutes away.

She tries to mend the bridges with the friends that she had ditched for him. They all give her sad knowing glances, some with pity on their face but most just give her the "I told you so look". It's hard and their friendships aren't quite what they were before but she wins them back.

It is then that the warning signs start to rear their ugly head. He starts to get possessive, wanting to know where she is at all times and who she is with. He tries to discourage her from seeing her friends outside of class, especially her male friends.

When her friends comment on it she shrugs it off. Tells them that they are being ridiculous, that they're seeing things that aren't there, that everything is fine.

At the big New Years Eve party he proposes. She says yes. In hindsight it was stupid, but she was young and stupid and caught up in a whirlwind romance with the man she thought was the love of her life.

They were hitched by an Elvis impersonator in Vegas within the week. They honeymooned in the presidential sweet of some casino she can't remember the name of any more.

It wasn't until the morning after the wedding that he hit her for the first time.


	2. Apologies & Updates

Hi,

I'm not Dead! I am really sorry for just disappearing for nearly 5 months. I would like to thank everyone that has continued to read, review and offer encouragement in my absence. Yes, I also appreciate how frustrated some of you must be feeling as well as I have been in the same position as I have put you in and again for that I am sorry.

Excuses… Life. That is the short answer, life got in the way. The longer answer is that initially school work and UCAS applications got in the way as my workload increased, then it was the run-up and preparation for A-Level mocks in the new year. Now currently it is the run-up and preparation for the actual exams, in essence, I was naive going into this year thinking that I would have downtime to write fanfic's on the side, but boy was I wrong. Not to mention everyone running around and panicking like headless chickens because all the exams have been moved forward without warning the teachers beforehand. There has also been a relapse in my mental health that just led to a general lack of motivation and sense of fatalism on my part. Then when I thought I was getting my life on track my 1L water bottle leaked in my bag drowning my laptop which I have since had to replace which set my back for nearly a month after getting the insurance sorted.

Updates for the Individual Fics:

 **From Afar** : I came across a snag when writing. I have most of the chapters vaguely planned and had the next three planned in detail, however, when I was doing the actual writing it did not flow the way I wanted or thought it would. So, I decided to change the order which got me into a bit of a muddle that I am still trying to work out to make sure information is in the correct order. The next three chapters are almost completed it is just a case of going through and making sure that nothing has been missed and everything is in the correct order, this will likely be my first priority when I get back to writing after exams.

 **You Broke Me Down** : I already have the second part written but it needs some serious editing as at present I do not like to flow as it seems forced an unnatural.

 **Unlikely Companions** : The second chapter is nearly complete just a case of finishing and editing before posting before cracking on with the final chapter.

In addition from now on, I aim to have more interaction with my readers in the aim to hold myself accountable and to try and keep up with a posting schedule. So keep the comments coming, praise and constructive criticism both welcome or if you want to just say hi and have a chat that is also welcome.


End file.
